


snowfall

by vlushii



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, and friend me pls, but no srsly i miss them sm, it's jaysuh's world and we're just living in it, jaysuh stans come get ur content, just gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlushii/pseuds/vlushii
Summary: ೃ࿔₊• in which hosuh can't see clearly, and jay can't hear as clearly, but both of them help each other do so.┊❝ if you can close your eyes and listen quietly, you can hear the snow falling. ❞❝ snow doesn't make any noise, hos. ❞
Relationships: Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Jaysuh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> ˚✩ just slight wholesome shipping between my bois personas/characters, not the actual people ! ‧₊ ༉

> winter is jay’s least favorite season out of the four.

it’s that feeling of eerie silence, waking up to no usual honking angry sounds of the cars that drove by and woke him up sometimes during the night, then feeling as if something went wrong, by going towards the window and opening the curtains, as he’s met with a surprise of soft yet heavy sheets of snow piling on the sidewalk, snow gently falling into small clumps on the windows of cars and roofs of houses and immediately, jay’s hair on his skin rise, skin pebbling, reminding him of how much he hates the feeling of cold, as a cool breeze ruffles his hair, making him shiver.

sure, there’s the benefit of having some days off of work because of the heavy snow that blocked roads and delayed business trips, but it’s the feeling of coldness that doesn’t really sit right with him. and you can assume he was the type of person who walks out of the house carrying an umbrella when it’s snowing.

but today is no particular ordinary day, as he’d hope, to stay in under the sheets and catch up on sleep, huddled underneath the many covers of knitted blankets and sipping on hot cocoa. because he’s here now, out of the house, with no umbrella in his hand to shield the cold flakes that fell every now and then on his hair and danced and swayed on the tip of his nose, before melting quickly as it made contact.

because winter, is hosuh’s favorite season.

at least there’s another benefit from winter, jay thinks, trying to part heavy clouds that covered his thoughts of his dark mind, glancing over at the ray of sunshine that practically beams and shines so brightly with that smile of his that makes jay’s heart melt, despite the coldness surronuding the two.

“are you cold?” he asks the smaller male, eyes softening as he continues staring at him, as the other practically pays no attention to his gaze at all.

“i’m not.” the boy quietly whispers, barely audiblie if it weren’t for the small breeze that softly hummed in the background. though jay knows he’s lying, he can see the way the boy’s arms tense up from the cold, the way his fingers that weren’t warmed up by the gloves, (jay immediately frowning at the sight as he recalled telling the other to wear warm mittens before leaving the house) pinked up to the tips, shaking slightly.

jay really tries to understand the point of view of the smaller male, but it’s almost impossible, as he feels bad seeing the smaller male begin to huddle closer to him, almost as if yearning for his body warmth. he sighs, briefly catching sight of his own breath that curled up into a small cloud of fog before disappearing into thin air.

he doesn’t get how winter is special honestly, everything withers and dies, nothing is blooming with life, as the streets are empty and quiet, and the coldness especially bothers him, beginning to numb his fingertips and turning them pink as well.

“perhaps we should head back, you’re cold.” jay says.

“no!” the smaller male immediately objects, quickly turning around to face jay, small hands immediately reaching out to grasp around jay’s own arms that were neatly snugged in the warm pockets of his coat.

jay raises an eyebrow at the other, hetrochromanic eyes that looked like sunset-red gazed over the boy’s delicate small features, from the bright blue orbs that glimmered even in the darkest of the nights, to his hair loosely tied into a small low ponytail, strands and wisps of silver that shone like moonlight, as if asking, begging for jay to touch them, to experience what being within near fingers and proximity of the moon felt like, so jay does.

reaching his arms out from the oh so warm comfy pockets, he twisted his own wrists so that they encircled and held the smaller’s wrists in his hold, interlocking their fingers together, and despite it being cold, jay smiles fondly at the way the smaller seems to flush at the smallest of gestures, because jay knows, the familiar reddening pinkish hue that sugar coated and dusted the other’s cheeks so easily, and jay knows this well enough because of the many years he’s been with the other, he can distinguish the difference.

how? well he doesn’t exactly know.

“it’s only been like, thirty minutes, i promise i’m fine.” the other male manages to say.

jay hums, considering the option, weighing out the pros and cons, with the cons definitely overweighing but he lets out a sigh, letting this slide past, because who is he to deny such a small offer from the person who brings him the most happiness even in the harshest and coldest of winters?

“at least keep yourself warm.” he murmurs, taking off his own coat and before the other could protest, he’d already wrapped the warm heavy fabric over the smaller’s frame, using the loose arms of the coat that hanged by the boy’s sides to tie around his body.

“there.” jay says, satisfied, but already welcomed by the unsatisfying breeze that ruffled his blonde hair into a mess, as if welcoming him defeat by surrending his body to the cold, though he stubbornly grunts, hugging his arms around his body to keep some warmth.

“you didn’t have to.” the moonlight boy whispers, but jay ignores him, humming as he walks side by side with him, occasionally glancing to his right, and sometimes to the ground that was once filled with life by the bright green glow of grass, now wilted and dead, as the snow kept piling on top of it.

though something catches his eyes that makes him quickly walk past the other, making him gently crouch down and pluck something off of the ground, hastily standing up and shaking the coldness off his fingers that dug through the snow. frowning, he can already feel the snow melting and wetting the once warm and thick furs of his mittens, the discomfort already creeping in, but he shakes it off, walking towards the other male who was now approaching him.

“found a flower, usually in the middle of winter it shouldn’t have been able to grow, but look, isn’t it pretty?” jay asks him, extending out the small flower to the other.

usually jay would expect a surprising gasp or even a happy exclaim out from the boy but upon seeing the small yet somehow sad smile that tugged on the other’s lips, he knew something the both of them knew too well, even if one of them hadn’t said it, jay already knew what was going on, though he didn’t want to say it out loud, perhaps it was something else, he prays quietly to himself.

“jay, you know i can’t see well..” the boy finally speaks out, sighing, glancing down at the small flower whose petals seemingly began to droop from being plucked out of the rich soils of life.

“i know.” jay says. and he hates how often he has to say it, how often he has to remember, how often he has to think about it. because he knows, that the other’s vision is getting worse by the day, he knows, that someday the other might not be able to see at all, and not be able to even see himself anymore.

but jay doesn’t let that get to him. because despite the lack of vision of the smaller boy, it doesn’t change his point of view of the other at all, because despite the blurriness in the other’s view, jay doesn’t think less of him, nor does he pity the other. because despite the disadvantage of not being able to see clearly, jay can perfectly see clearly for him.

and jay really wishes the other could see how absolutely beautiful and stunning he really is, recalling memories of him describing to the smaller male of his facial features daily, when they were sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that glowed a dim green, some of the corners staring to fall out, and jay will be damned if one of them falls and clogs up his mouth when he snores in his sleep and chokes him to death, but that’s besides the point.

it doesn’t matter if the other doesn’t believe his words, because jay will takes minutes out of his time to remind the smaller male how beautiful he is, the way his hair sometimes unravels in the most messiest way that somehow paints an abstract and beautiful painting of him that was worth more than thousands of riches, and despite the cloudiness fogging up the other’s blue crystal eyes, jay will never get tired of seeing the other’s eyes brighten and sparkle whenever he mentions that he ordered takeout for dinner, or when classes are canceled, or whatever happy news that makes the other excited, it makes jay smile fondly at him whenever he gets the chance to make the other laugh, whether it would be laughing with him, or at him, jay doesn’t mind, as long as he gets a chance to see those eyes crinkle up into small crescents, hearing the smaller male’s laughter that jay so badly wants to tattoo on his brain till the end of time so he doesn’t forget.

“it’s okay.” jay says, staring down at the flower that was nestled comfortably on the crook of his palm. “i’ll describe it for you, so you’ll be able to see it with me.”

the other male beside him now, hums, grateful. “that would be nice.”

“it’s a small flower with creamy white petals that are elongated-oval shaped, with slightly long yet multiple stigmas, the tops sprinkled with yellow anthers.” jay describes with precision, almost feeling his chest swell with pride, able to remember something out of his biology class of the reproductive organs of plants.

“winter honeysuckle?” the other softly replies and jay immediately feels stupid again, forgetting about the famous flowers that decorated the entrance of the inside of his room, the winter flower that somehow managed to bloom white petals that were almost invisible amongst the fine sheet of snow in cold winter.

“yeah, that.” jay mutters, hanging his head low in shame, but it makes the smaller male beside him stifle out a small giggle that ringed like bells.

“the flower,” the other continues. “it sounds pretty, even though i know it’s just a simple small flower that i’ve seen plenty of times, yet you’ve described them so perfectly that i’ve been able to invision with my mind so clearly, i’m sure it looks prettier, after with what you’ve said.”

“simple and pretty, huh?” jay says under his breath. “like you?” he manages to smugly state out, turning towards the smaller male who giggles out another series of bell rings that sounded like music to his ears.

there was that magical smile that made jay fall head over heels in love with the boy again.

“stop it.” the other hisses, still huffing out a small laugh.

“alright, alright,” jay says, with a smile on his face. “any new melodies created today?” he asks, switching the subject a bit.

although the other had unclear and bad vision that was getting worse as time goes by, the other senses of him improved quite a lot, one, including his hearing. jay was impressed to say the least, when coming home to find the other immersed in staring at the bright glow of the computer screen that illuminated his face with a baby blue, headphones on and blaring some sort of music jay wasn’t able to quite hear.

intruiged, he decided not to startle the other by announcing his entrance, but perhaps stalking him as he peered over the corner of the wall, observing quietly as time goes by, the other whose sat at the computer for quite some time now, slowly lift his headphones out, fingers gently moving the mouse around, a few clicks here and then, and when jay is convinced that nothing special would happen and that he would surprise the other with a usual swing around the neck with his arm as a greeting, a soft melodic beat filled the room that drummed against the hollow wooden floors, making jay’s feet stop in his tracks.

jay wasn’t really a fan of music, he had to mention. occasionally he’d listen to some jazz and classical while cramming for exams. he didn’t really like any other genres of music, other than that, and he didn’t really have any intention on exploring any of the sorts any time soon.

however, now that his ears were practically drinking in the soft hums of the songs, he could clearly hear different sorts and arrangements of musicals coming into play and doing their role, the occassional humming of a voice he knew too well that was mixed in with the soft sighs of winds, echoing of howling of leaves that crumpled here and there, the soft beats that were in sync with the melody and the occasional tinkling sounds of bell chimes that complimented the whole song altogether.

that was when jay had realised the amazing talent the other had, to be able to listen to the smallest, delicate, and simplest of noises, and composing them into such a complicated and meaningful song. the boy who he had admired was able to make nothing, into something.

sometimes he’d ocassionaly elbow the other when the boy was deep in his working space, with the headphones on and ponytail loosely draping over his shoulder, ‘hey, you should become a producer or something’, in which the other would hastily shake his head in denial.

“ah, it’s nothing much, it’s still a work in progress.” the other finally says, leaning closer towards jay’s taller and broader frame.

it’s adorable, as jay’s eyes glaze over the other’s smallers frame, shoulders coming up to hide the embarrassment, eyes looking away sheepishly, making his body look smaller, if it even were possbile. it’s just the tiny little details jay notices about the other that absolutely fawns his heart over.

“y’know why winter is my favorite season?” the other continues speaking, a low mumble rumbling out from his tiny chest.

jay hums in return, curious to hear.

“winter makes so many different sounds, all year round, every time i wake up and it snows, i can hear them falling, and it sounds so pretty.”

jay raises an eyebrow at that. he’s positive that snow falling practically doesn’t make any sound, but who he is he to judge when he can’t hear half as well as the other? so he keeps quiet, allowing the other to ramble on about different sounds winter gives, not really intruiged by the topic of it, but more of the soft tone of the other’s voice, that excited hum to the end of his every sentences the other does whenever he gets excited, the way his eyes brighten and glimmer when talking about something that means a lot to him.

“sometimes it’s like bells ringing, or fairydust twinkling, if that makes sense, i don’t really know how to describe it. but it’s similar to when i look up at the night sky, y’know, when the stars are more clearer during winter? they twinkle in the night like whispers of secrets in songs and small noises that sound really pretty, i wish you could hear them.”

“that sounds.. nice.” jay says.

although it might be easier for the other to invision things in the mind with the help of imagination and jay’s descriptive words, hearing things was quite, different and harder for him.

“maybe you can hear them?” the other says with a slight hopeful tone in his voice that makes jay’s heart clench if he were to object the offer.

“if you close your eyes and listen quietly, you can hear the snow falling.” the smaller boy whispers, and jay does the exact same, gently closing his eyes and drowning out any other background noise, the soft crunches of hard snow whenever he took a step forward, and the soft howling breeze of winter cold. but no matter how hard he tried and no matter how hard he focused, he just couldn’t simply hear the snow falling.

“i don’t think i can be able to.” jay finally says, opening his eyes. “snow doesn’t make any noise, hos.”

the other male, hosuh, let’s out a sigh.  
“i know.”

the relationship between the two has always been like this, with hosuh (the smaller male) unable to see clearly, but it slightly helps when jay is there. and whenever hosuh discovers a new sound, a new melody perhaps, jay iss there to help hear, and sometimes, hosuh willingly describes the sounds, if it were possible, to things jay has heard before, to compare their similarities and differences with each other, but it isn’t nearly as easy to hear something that is almost inaudible by the human ear, as to use imagination to help see clearly for the human eye.

“i wish i could describe better how it sounds. that way, you’d get to see the world prettier that way.” the boy with moonlit hair speaks softly, almost as gently as the snow falling around the pair.

jay takes his time to answer, occassionaly and purposfully brushing his thumb against the other’s smaller’s hands, before gently holding them and intertwining their fingers. he’ll probably never get used to the feeling, as time goes by, no matter how often he holds the other’s hands, or whenever they’re in near proximity of each other, there’s a spark of happiness that buzzes to the tip of his fingertips, able to melt off the coldness by just a slight brush of physical contact.

and jay knows that it isn’t a feeling that he can just feel with others, because it only happens with hosuh. he doesn’t feel the feeling he gets when he spends time with others, because hosuh is different, in a good way. being near hosuh makes jay feel as if he gets home from a long tiring day of school or work, or perhaps coming home to a warm fireplace with soft blankets huddled around you when the winter breeze rages on outside. because it’s exactly what hosuh feels like. home.

“maybe you could describe what it sounds like when snowflakes fall during winter, but for now, i’ll still continue to protest against winter.” jay huffs out, curling his pinky finger tighter around hosuh’s, smiling more as he feels the other do the same.

their actions are like an unspoken word of promises and love. they don’t need to say things verbally out loud in order to understand things, it’s just what it is, and somehow, both of them understand what each other wants to say. even if one can’t see clearly and the other can’t hear clearly as the other, they make it work somehow. because it’s always been just them, the two of them in their own world, walking silently through winter as the snow falls around them.

somtimes when hosuh would be upset, jay would realise something was up in an instant, quickly wrapping his arms around the other’s smaller frame and giving his forehead a quick kiss, before pulling him in to his embrace and turning on the tv to lift the mood up a bit, or when jay is upset with something and usually he’s the type to bottle up emotions, hosuh reads him so easily like he’s an open book, occassionaly interlocking their hands together and giving the back of his palm a quick kiss, rubbing his thumb over his fingers, to help him calm and wind him down from the intense hurricane of emotions.

it’s like they can read each other’s minds, they can read each other so easily and clearly, with just one simple glance into each other’s round eyes, even if one can’t see the other’s pain clearly and one can’t hear the other’s suffering clearly, they both know.

and what snow sounds like, at least what he’s heard from hosuh, is that it sounds like twinkling sounds of high pitched noises, sounding shiny-like, and although jay has absolutely no idea what shiny was supposed to sound like, he tries to imagine. but all his mind can think of right now is the boy beside him, the way his eyes glimmer and shine like stars, twinkling in the brightest of the days and in the darkest of nights, and the way his laugh sounds like chiming rings of bells, the occasional puff of air or soft sigh from him that sounded like something falling, and jay realises what snow could’ve sound like.

he doesn’t know if snow can sound like a person, but as he glances over at the other whose baby blue eyes were squinted to see over the endless miles of snow around them, the realisation hits him, just like the way the snowflakes fall and melt into his warm touch, the exact same way how his cold fingertips melt to touch as htey briefly brush against hosuh’s warm ones.

perhaps jay doesn’t need to know what snow sounds like exactly, but perhaps he could experience what it could’ve been, if that makes sense. because the boy whose fingers are interlocked with his, pinkies rubbing over each other in comforting silence, is his own little snowflake that falls during winter, jay’s most despised season of them all.

but even if it’s winter and the breeze is making his skin pebble from the cold, he’s willing to risk it all, and even if he has to wait a whole ‘nother winter to experience the first snow fall and hear it’s sound, he’s willing to wait, with the boy that resembled the embodiment of his own personal little snowflake.

and when he gets to experience another harsh round of winter again, when the snow falls for the first time and melts into his touch, when the wind ruffles his hair messily as a welcome, he’ll try to understand how special winter really is to his little snowflake.

**Author's Note:**

> (NOT PROOFREAD)!! : do ukno my pain of writing this fluffy falling in love vibes fic when i've never even held hands with someone im just [rest] anyways i haven't updated in awhile lol i don't plan to either but my brain just said "jaysuh" so here we are 
> 
> comments and kudos's are vv appreciated!! i don't usually write nowadays so i'm quite out of it so some of it might not make sense at all since it is quite late at night and all my braincells are fried, but still hope some of you enjoyed! :'D (pls stay safe y'all ily ♡)


End file.
